


221b: Breath

by chasingriver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just needed a quick smoke in the car park before he drove home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckybearstare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybearstare/gifts).



> For Cinderlily33, for the 2014 Mark Gatiss Birthday Auction.
> 
>   
> 

Greg fumbled through his coat in the gloom of the underground car park, desperate for a smoke. He’d started again when Sherlock died. They’d often shared a smoke at crime scenes, the nicotine smoothing Sherlock’s rough edges. Now it was a way of hanging on to him.

“Those things’ll kill you.”

He froze: the unlit cigarette between his lips, flame still dancing. If he didn’t turn and look, he could pretend this was real.

Sherlock moved into his periphery. “It was time to come back.”

Greg threw his arms around him, praying this wasn’t one of those dreams where he woke up with Sherlock’s name on his lips. “Where have you—?”

“Time for that later. Can I have one? It’s been weeks.”

“Last one; you’ll have to share,” he lied. He lit it and leaned against the wall to steady himself, taking a deep drag before passing it to him. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Sherlock’s lips, wrapped around the cigarette, the image entirely too phallic.

Sherlock caught him looking and smiled. Exhaled the smoke and handed it back. Took up the spot beside him.

Greg took another drag to calm his nerves and leaned in until their foreheads almost touched. “I always wanted to do this before you died.” Then he kissed him and let Sherlock steal his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock was still standing there, apparently craving more than just a nicotine fix.

When Sherlock finally broke the kiss, he looked more confused than anything. “You felt this way before I left?” He reached for the cigarette and took a long drag, then he stubbed it out on the wall. The crease in his brow gave him away: he really hadn’t known.

“So much for your powers of observation. I didn’t exactly plan this; I thought you were dead. Then you weren’t. If you want to forget the whole thing...”

“Not exactly.”

Sherlock took off at a fast clip, leaving him standing there, confused. At least he’d got to kiss him once. Hell of a kiss it was, too, and not how he’d pictured it. It was darker. Hungrier. Exactly what he needed. “Oi, where’re you going?”

“Somewhere with fewer cameras,” he called back. “Come on.”

_Oh._

He hurried to catch up as he disappeared into the darker recesses of the car park.

Sherlock finally stopped by one of the dimly-lit cement pillars and nodded to the camera above them. “It's broken. LED’s not on. I don’t want an audience.”

He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it didn’t. “What _do_ you want?”

Sherlock kissed him with an intensity that left his head spinning. Then he gave Greg a giddy, wrecked smile. “What do you think we can get away with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this wasn't a one-shot after all! Have another 221b, without the b.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
